Episode 87 - Alien Invasion Part One Transcript
(The episode begins at Sandy's Treedome where it is one nice day in town. Sandy is inventing a big spaceship known as the U.F.O. until all 22 snails came slithering by to Sandy) Gary: Wow! You guys, look! It looks like a spaceship somebody is inventing! Daniel: You're right, Gary. I wonder who invented that spaceship. Snellie: Let's find out. Hey up there what are you inventing!? Lary: Yeah! We want to know what you're doing! Sandy: (Comes out of the U.F.O.) Ohh howdy, little guys! Look I'm inventing my latest creation! I'll be down in a minute! (She comes down by walking down the stairs out of the U.F.O.) How do you like my latest invention of a ride, little guys? Boss: What latest invention are you building, Squirrel? Sandy: Take a look! (She lets all 22 snails see a U.F.O. she invented) Rocky: What is that thing? Sandy: That is a U.F.O.! I built it and invented it both at the same time. Pat: Meoooooooow! Mary: A U.F.O.? You mean you built it and invented it at the same time all by yourself? Sandy: That's right! Little Dollar: Where are you going using the U.F.O.? Yo-yo: It looks really big. Sandy: I'm going to the moon! To collect all the moon rocks using this U.F.O. while on it. Would you snails like to come inside the U.F.O. so that I can show y'all around? Gary: We love to, Sandy. That's because you and I are friends together right? Sandy: Come inside and I'll show you around this thing I made. Snellie: (Scared) I'm not so sure about going inside that thing! Daniel: Don't worry, Snellie. It'll be fast and quick! You'll see. (Sandy and all 22 snails got inside the U.F.O. and Sandy shows all 22 snails around the U.F.O. filled with controls and machine) Sandy: These are the controls where you can push any button whatever you like to make the U.F.O. go flying in the sky! Micheal: What do these controls do? Victoria: We want to press a button. Eugene: Can I press a button? Penney: No! I want to press the button. Sweet Sue: Oh you're just pressing one button. I want to press one! Edward: Oh no you don't! I want to press a button! Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! Sandy: No! Don't press a button. This is for science not for snail kids like you seven. Gary: Yeah. What she said...? What else have you got inside the U.F.O., Sandy? Sandy: There's spacesuits for each and any person or pet to wear. A fuel made entirely out of gas. And my favorite... (Takes out a pumping pop gun) The pumping pop gun filled with gray nets to capture. Foofie: A pumping pop gun filled with gray nets. Never see those anyway, Ms. Cheeks. Muffsies: So how does the pumping pop gun like work exactly? Pat: Meow! Sandy: (Chuckles) Hush silly and I'll show you outside. (She and all 22 snails got out of the U.F.O. by coming down the stairs and Sandy pumps up her pop gun and shoots three gray nets at the three sea flowers) This pumping pop gun filled with gray nets will collect moon rocks and harvest them like a garden. Petey: Wow! I never know this pumping pop gun have gray nets inside. Billy: It's for the space pod only at night. Daniel: I think this U.F.O. is a spaceship with aliens on it! Snellie: (To Daniel) You're lying! There ain't no such thing as aliens! Daniel: What do you mean? Snellie: If Sandy think they're aliens on that U.F.O. she'll go crazy! Gary: Snellie's right, Daniel. Ain't no such thing as aliens in Bikini Bottom. Daniel: I know but where are we going to capture those aliens? Lary: Yeah. I want to do some alien hunting. Pat: Meow! Sandy: Aliens? What are you snails talking about? Gary: Uh you overheard about the alien thing? Sandy: Yeah. I was wonder what you snails are thinking about you know aliens. Boss: I was hopping you'd say the "A" word. Gary: Boss was right, Sandy. Don't you remember what happened when you invented and built a rocket ship when SpongeBob and Patrick took it and they were thinking we're aliens? I was the first one to be captured. Sandy: Hmm? (Thinks. Scene flashes back to the episode "Sandy's Rocket" where Gary is asleep and SpongeBob pumps up his pumping pop gun) SpongeBob: Okay, but I'm not gonna to fall for it! ''captures Gary with a gray net-like substance '' Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Yeah! (Then the scene flashes back to Sandy and all 22 snails) Sandy: (Chuckles) Oh Gary. Always such a kidder. Like I said before. There are no aliens. Seriously. Gary: Yeah. I just don't want that to happen again. Snellie: Don't worry about a thing. We'll make sure no one ever gets away with this. Boss: Yeah, Squirrel keep an eye out for any takers who can steal the U.F.O. from you. Spike: Yeah. We're going to play with that yellow sponge and a tubby starfish. Dan: I bet SpongeBob and Patrick are playing a game once again. Sandy: Good. Now why don't you snails go play with SpongeBob and Patrick. I'll have this U.F.O. ready in the giffy by tomorrow then you snails will come with me to the moon. Gary: Thanks, Sandy. C'mon you guys let's play with SpongeBob and Patrick. Snellie: I wonder what game they're playing. Lary: Yeah. We should go to see what they're doing. (All 22 Snails moved on by slithering back to SpongeBob's Pineapple house) Little Dollar: So how did Sandy built that U.F.O. just as though we snails can see it? Yo-yo: Doesn't that U.F.O. have aliens like Daniel said? Daniel: That's what I said. A U.F.O. Sandy built and invented has aliens on it. Snellie: You're still lying, Daniel! Like I said before. There are no such thing as aliens. Lary: Right. Sandy said if there's aliens she'll go crazy then she'll say is this some kind of a joke?. Gary: What if some villain steals that U.F.O. like Sheldon J. Plankton? Muffsies: Or like one of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's arch enemies - Man Ray and The Dirty Bubble? Mary: And Jumbo Shrimp, Atomic Flounder and the man eating Sinister Slug. Billy: Or even worse. Our monsters of are arch enemies Puffy Fluffy, Alaskan Bull Worm, Appetizer, and the Cave Monster with thousand eyes and a blowhole. Pat: Meow! Gary: Well we won't find out until we play with SpongeBob and Patrick. (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to SpongeBob and Patrick playing a game called sight seeing) Patrick: What do you see, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Let's see. I see somebody slithering and it's number is 22 of them can you guess who they are? Patrick: Oh you mean you're pet snail Gary and the other snails heading this way? SpongeBob: Correct! (He and Patrick runs toward all 22 snails and said hello) Hey, Gary! Gary: SpongeBob! Patrick! What are you two doing on this find day? Daniel: Yeah and what are you playing? SpongeBob: Patrick and I are playing sight seeing. It's kind of like I spy so it's easy to see somebody or something. Patrick: No offense. But I spy is a hard game to play. SpongeBob: Would you like to play sight seeing with us? Gary: Would we? I don't know. Do you think we can play you guys? Micheal: Sure we can, Gary. It's fun and easy to play sight seeing. Eugene: It'll be a piece of cake while we play this game. Gary: Okay, SpongeBob. We'll play with you. SpongeBob: Good. Now Gary what do you see? Gary: Well let's see. I see something floating near by. It's pink, It buzzes, It lives at JellyFish Fields, It stings and it's squirts jelly. Can you guess who that is? (A Jellyfish floats by to all 22 snails, SpongeBob and Patrick) SpongeBob: I know who that is. It's a Jellyfish! Jellyfish: (Buzzes, Buzzes) Gary: Hey you're right! How did you know? SpongeBob: It was easy. Once I saw a Jellyfish. Snellie: My turn! I see something in the sky which has beautiful colors. Can you guess what that is? Lary: (Looks at the clouds) Ohh I know. Is it the flowers!? Snellie: That's right, Lary! Lary: Yes! Daniel: Now it's my turn. I see something with tentacles, the way it plays the clarinet, a massive nose, a perfect artist, a gardener, loves to cook and clean and it's the most miserable person in Bikini Bottom. Can you guess who that is? (Squidward looks at the window and saw all 22 snails, SpongeBob and Patrick) Squidward: Can you two be quiet? I'm trying to practice my clarinet solo! Boss: Hey, Big nose! We're trying to guess who's the most miserable person in Bikini Bottom! Squidward: I don't care. And stop calling me Big Nose! SpongeBob: Squidward! Daniel: Correct! Boss: Wow, Yellow guy how did you know anything about, Big nose? SpongeBob: I told you snails it was easy did I? Victoria: It was easy seeing somebody and something was kind of fun now is it? Sweet Sue: Yes it was. Going sight seeing really is fun! Pat: Meow! Boss: Hey! I've got an idea. What do we say we continue playing that game while we're inside the house? Spike: Yeah. We should search for more things we should see. Dan: But which house are we going to sight see from the inside of the house? SpongeBob: I know! We can sight see in my house and continue searching the things we see! All 22 Snails: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Patrick: Yeah all right!!! (SpongeBob, Patrick and all 22 snails went inside the pineapple to continue sight seeing. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the Chum Bucket where Plankton is thinking about an evil plan) Plankton: What can I do? I need to think of an evil plan to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula from Krabs once and for all. But what else can I use? Karen: Well, why don't you make some new friends who are arch enemies. Maybe somebody on T.V. that you saw on the series or ride the U.F.O. somebody built. Plankton: You know, Karen sometimes you always come up with an idea. Karen: I know that. I was just saying I'm having ideas for you to take over. Plankton: Oh you're just a computer you don't have the evil in you. What I really need is to make friends of arch enemies of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Excuse me, Karen. I've got a U.F.O. to find until night falls. (He went out of the Chum Bucket to find a U.F.O. somebody built) Karen: Sometimes Plankton never learns how to complete his revenge. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to Plankton outside near a Treedome where he sees a U.F.O. Sandy built) Plankton: The majesty! It's so beautiful and yet so evil! I better get inside that thing to get a better view. (He gets inside the U.F.O. by climbing and walking up the stairs and saw the controls the pumping gun filled with gray nets and engines filled with gas) Wow. There will be no one to stop me this time! (Laughs evilly. Scene fades to black. Scene cuts back to SpongeBob, Patrick and all 22 snails continuing playing the sight seeing game inside the pineapple house in the living room) Gary: What did you see, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Let's see here. I see a screen and it has a lot of channels and volumes and has a VCR and has wires. Can you guess what it is? Patrick: Ohh I know I know! Uh it's a Television or T.V. SpongeBob: Correct! Mary: Oui, you really know anything, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Thank you, Mary! Lary: I want a turn! Penney: Come on, Lary you had you're chance now it's my turn! Edward: Oh no you don't, Penney it's my turn! Mary: No. I want a turn! Little Dollar: Can't I at least have a turn? Yo-yo: No way. It's Rocky's turn. Rocky: Oh please! Gary: Guys! C'mon. Let's not get out of hands. Patrick: Gary's right. All of you snails already made your decision. Now it's my turn. SpongeBob: Okay. What do you think you see, Patrick? Patrick: Hmm. Let me think about it. (He starts to think about what to see something inside the house) Boss: Uh Starfish... Patrick: Oh for crying out loud, Boss! I wasn't rushing you. Dan: Oh he doesn't mean it do you, Boss? Boss: Uh yeah. Sorry. Spike: Please take your time and see something. Patrick: Okay. Hmmm. Pat: Meow? (Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo and Rocky stared at Patrick) Muffsies: Hurry up! Patrick: Hmm. Hmmm. (Gasps and gets an idea but somebody rushes Patrick) Billy: C'mon, Patrick! See something. Patrick: Oh shoot! I forgot what I was going to say! Foofie: Take your time and tell us what you see, sir. Petey: I'm Wait-ing! Patrick: Hmmm. Micheal: How long is this going to take for Patrick to see something? Victoria: I'm sure he'll see something big, Micheal. Pat: Meow! Meow! Edward: (Sighs) This is going to take forever. Penney: Why, Patrick can't do nothing but to think. Sweet Sue: Boring. Eugene: Tell me about it. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the U.F.O. where Plankton calls the arch enemies of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy "Man Ray, The Dirty Bubble, Jumbo Shrimp, Atomic Flounder and The Sinister Slug) Plankton: C'mon. Pick up. In a few minutes we will about to rule this U.F.O.! (Picks up the phone) Hello operator I would like to summon the arch enemies of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy bring them to me will you. (The U.F.O. brings out a laser to bring in Man Ray, The Dirty Bubble, Jumbo Shrimp, Atomic Flounder and the Sinister Slug. The laser brings them in inside the U.F.O.) Dirty Bubble: Hey! Where are we? Who built this U.F.O.? Man Ray: That strange. I don't remember being inside that thing. Plankton: (Came toward the five villains) I summoned all of you villains from the television. Man Ray: Who are you? Plankton: The name's Sheldon J. Plankton the evil genius of the Chum Bucket. Jumbo Shrimp: Kinda little small for an evil genius. Atomic Flounder: Yeah. He even has one eye just like me. Sinister Slug: Rawwwwr! You can't be serious there's no way some small cyclops could be a evil genius. Plankton: Oh I am a genius all right. And I need all of you villains. You need to disguise yourselves as aliens and steal these pumping pop gun filled with gray nets. We are ready to launch this U.F.O. into space! Dirty Bubble: Oh anything for a small evil genius like you. What do you want us to do? Plankton: Just start the launch let's get our revenge and capture everyone in Bikini Bottom and Gary and his Snail-Friends. Man Ray: Yeah yeah yeah. Now let's launch this U.F.O.! Plankton: Perfect! (Press a button which it says "Start the engine" as the U.F.O. goes up into the air with the six villains on board) Sandy: (Saw her U.F.O. with six villains on board through her glass dome) Some low light varmint has stolen my U.F.O. with somebody on board. (The U.F.O. takes off into outer space by landing not on the moon but pasted it as we see Sandy following the U.F.O. with her jet pack on with the fuel. Sighs) Sometimes those young varmints don't know what's coming to them. (She flies out of the water out of Bikini Bottom and landed on the moon and saw that there's no U.F.O. here. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts back to SpongeBob's Pineapple House that night where Patrick is still thinking of what he can see) Patrick: Ohh ohh ohh I got it! I see something strange fly by in the sky! Can you guess what it is? Daniel: I know, Patrick it's a U.F.O. spaceship with aliens on it! Snellie: I repeat. There's no such thing as aliens. Gary: No, Snellie. It's all true! Let's look outside. Lary: Yeah. We snails are going to check out that U.F.O. we saw. Pat: Meow. (All 22 Snails went outside to check and saw a worn out U.F.O. The U.F.O. opens as Man Ray, The Dirty Bubble, Jumbo Shrimp, Atomic Flounder and the Sinister Slug comes down the stairs out of the U.F.O. disguise as aliens) Snellie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Aliens! Aliens! Run!!! (Tries to run but Gary grabs her and calms her down) Daniel: I was right you guys! There are aliens! Gary: (Whispers) If we snails keep still, we won't get caught by those five aliens. Pretend your itching yourselves and keep it cool. Boss: (Whispers) Got it. (All 22 Snails closed their eyes and started to itch themselves) Man Ray: Who are these snails, Dirty? Dirty Bubble: That snail his name is Gary and he's got Snail-Friends. Jumbo Shrimp: They're more look like house pets to me. Atomic Flounder: Those alien punks are going to get what's coming to them. Sinister Slug: Yeah. As long as they don't steal our memories, they won't be confused. Man Ray: (Pumps his popgun way up) Okay! But I'm not going to fall for it. (Shoots 22 gray nets like substance and captures Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo, Boss, Dan, Spike, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward, Petey, Muffsies, Foofie, Mary, Billy and Rocky) All 22 Captured Snails: Meow!!! Man Ray: (Laughs evilly) Yes! Dirty Bubble: Now let's grab em and put em inside the U.F.O. Captured Gary: Meow. Jumbo Shrimp: (Picks up all 22 Captured Snails with his claws) Do not mess with us in this alien disguise! (Tosses all 22 captured snails inside the U.F.O. as the number "00" goes up to "22" like "The Price Is Right") Dirty Bubble: Right this way, gentlemen! We got alien hunting to do! Man Ray: I want to start at this pineapple. (Opens the door, shoots 2 gray nets like substance and captures SpongeBob and Patrick) Captured SpongeBob and Patrick: (Screams) Sinister Slug: We're gonna start at Squidward's house! (He, Jumbo Shrimp and the Atomic Flounder got inside and got into Squidward's bedroom and saw Squidward sleeping on the bed) Jumbo Shrimp: So this is Squidward Q Tentacles. Atomic Flounder: Some alien think he's the most miserable one in Bikini Bottom. Sinister Slug: Time to get him into a U.F.O. (Picks up Squidward until Squidward wakes up and saw some villains) Squidward: What's going on here? Atomic Flounder: It's awake! Jumbo Shrimp: Quick we must capture him! (Takes out a popgun) Squidward: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! (Gets out of the Sinister Slug's hands) Get away from me! (Jumbo Shrimp tries to capture him but Atomic Flounder and the Sinister Slug helps him out by shooting gray net like substance and captures Squidward while the house is shaking and Mr. Krabs and the six worms came walking along and saw the five villains) Mr. Doodles: Look, Mr. Krabs! It's the villains from the series disguise as aliens! Mrs. Squiggles: Eww aliens! Max: Awesome! Jan: Yeah! Kenny: I agree! Rex: Arrrrrrrrrrrrrf! (Panting) Mr. Krabs: Maybe you're right. They're aliens. Hey fellow aliens out for a little treasure hunting? (Man Ray, The Dirty Bubble, Jumbo Shrimp, Atomic Flounder and Sinister Slug points the popgun at Mr. Krabs and the six worms) Mr. Doodles: Why are those aliens pointing the popgun at us? Mr. Krabs: Oh no! Wait! Don't shoot! Okay okay shoot me shoot me but don't take me money. Mr. Doodles: No shoot me! Mrs. Squiggles: Don't shoot me! Shoot Rex! Rex: Arrrrrrrrrf? Man Ray: Oh we're not here for your money, moon man! (He, The Dirty Bubble, Jumbo Shrimp, Atomic Flounder and the Sinister Slug shoots the gray net like substance and captures Mr. Krabs, Mr. Doodles, Mrs. Squiggles, Kenny, Jan and Max. They tossed captures SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Mr. Doodles, Mrs. Squiggles, Max, Kenny, Jan and Rex into the U.F.O.) Dirty Bubble: Ohh. Let's go to Bikini Bottom and capture more aliens gentlemen! Man Ray: We're right behind you, Dirty! (The five villains went inside the Boating School and spotted Mrs. Puff reading a book) Dirty Bubble: (Giggles evilly) Mrs. Puff: Oh hello stranger. What brings you here? (Gets captured in a gray net like substance) Whatever this is... (She inflates herself and gets a deep voice) IT'S GOING ON YOUR PERMANENT RECORD! (Flats, Pearl and her friends, A woman, Larry the Lobster and everybody in Bikini Bottom have been captured inside a gray net like substance by Man Ray, The Dirty Bubble, Jumbo Shrimp, Atomic Flounder and the Sinister Slug. While they put em into the U.F.O. but there's no room) Man Ray: Well this is repulsive. There's no room in this U.F.O.! Dirty Bubble: Keeping putting the captured people and all the citizens in Bikini Bottom. Plankton: (Came jumping by to the five villains disguise as an alien) Oh let me help you put em all inside the U.F.O. (Picks up captures Pearl and Larry Lobster and puts them inside the U.F.O.) Dirty Bubble: Way to go, Sheldon. Sandy: (Off screen) Ah-ha! Jumbo Shrimp: Who's that? Atomic Flounder: Here comes the squirrel. Sinister Slug: It's a land squirrel. Sandy: (Lands on her feet with her jet pack on) I knew it was you varmints all this time. I can sense that you were down here. Look at you five! Bagging up all your friends and neighbors just like they were a fresh crop of hickory smoked sausages. You darned turned my little science experiment into a disaster. You should be a shammed of... (The five villains captures her inside a gray net like a substance and carries her to the U.F.O.) Man Ray: Nice try, Land Squirrel! Dirty Bubble: Or should we say, Ms. Alien Pants. Captured Sandy: Aliens?! Is this some kind of a joke?! (The five villains tossed her into the U.F.O.) This isn't the moon! We're still in Bikini Bot... (Man Ray closes the U.F.O. door) Dirty Bubble: (Laughs evilly) Like they say, gentlemen. It just goes to show you; You can't trusted anyone. Plankton: Now you see why we're using this U.F.O. you villains? Jumbo Shrimp: Yeah. We get it, Sheldon! We're gonna use it to blow up the town that's what we'll do! Atomic Flounder: That's exactly what we'll do. Sinister Slug: Yeah. Let's get back inside the U.F.O. and destroy the earth while on the moon! (The five villains and Plankton opens the U.F.O. door and got back on board along with the captured people and pets in Bikini Bottom. The U.F.O. took off with everyone on board as it flies all the way up into space now landing on the moon until the U.F.O. brings out a large hyper beam targeting the earth) Plankton: You see, SpongeBob, Patrick and snails once we use the large hyper beam we shall blow up the town with no one in it. (Laughs evilly) Everyone: (Captured) Plankton! We "aliens" would like a word with you! French Narrator: Will SpongeBob, Patrick, Gary and his Snail-Friends stop the evil villains in time? Stay tuned. To Be Continued... NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Narrator of The Krusty Krab Training Video: On the next Adventures Of Gary The Snail. Gary, Snellie, Daniel and the rest of the snail friends even SpongeBob and Patrick decided to try and stop the beam from launching! Gary decided to make up a plan. He explains that SpongeBob and Patrick will distract Man Ray, The Dirty Bubble and Plankton while Gary and the rest of his snail friends hack the hyper beam and shut it down! But will it be able to work on such a plan? Find out next time on The Adventures Of Gary The Snail in "U.F.O. Attacking" See you later. Category:List of season four transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts